The present invention relates in general to the construction field, and more specifically to support structures, for a multitude of various applications. In particular, the present adjustable support structure can be used in warehouses, temperature controlled storage buildings, and several other similar applications.
Warehouses and refrigerated buildings using pallet racks for inventory storage or other purposes, conventionally employ steel post and beam constructions, in addition to the pallet rack support structures. This construction method involves significant redundancy in materials and labor. Wherefore, Symons-Bodtker, Associates, the assignee of the present application has designed and used a support structure, which eliminates the need for the conventional steel post and beam constructions, and which functionally combines the roles of the post and beam construction and the pallet rack structure.
The support structure includes a plurality of upright frames or posts, which are connected to a plurality of horizontal load beams. In turn, the load beams are non-adjustably connected to a plurality of purlins, by means of loose brackets that are disposed between the load beams and the purlins, for supporting a ceiling. Therefore, the support structure can be simultaneously used to support the ceiling and to accommodate the pallets. This support structure design has proven to be significantly more efficient and cost effective than the conventional steel post and beam constructions.
Nonetheless, there is still a need for an improved support structure, which further simplifies, and allows added flexibility in the assembly and installation process.